The Lost TwinLove, War, and Magic
by dndxo-95
Summary: She didnt know her parents before. She grew up thinking her parents were irresponsible and such. But in Hogwarts, everything can happen. And the truth has come out.  Rated T for bad words


**Chapter One – The Sorting**

"This year, we got a transferred student from Salem, Ms. Crouch!"

Professor Dumbledore, or can I say the headmaster announced to the dozens student at the dining hall.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts for the first year and Ms. Crouch, and for the rest of you, welcome back. This year, Hogwarts isnt your only house but to the other school. Hogwarts is choosen for the most famous wizard tournament, the Triwizard Tournament!" The cheer errupted from the students. Howerver there's 2 table that empty.

I read about Triwizard Tournament before, and of course I heard it from my Papa. But I didnt know, being transferred to Hogwarts, same time as the Triwizard Tournament being held.

"Ms. Crouch, your sorting will be held immediately after the feast, you can take a seat on my house, Gryffindor" said Professor McGonagall I guess. "Sure, professor" she led me to the table that full with smiley face, maybe the most-friendly than the others.

"Ms. Granger, please accompany her after dinner to the headmaster office, will you?" Professor McGonagall asked a girl that was talking excitedly with her friends.

"Of course I will professor" she answered sweetly. "you should be fine from here Ms. Crouch" I nodded. "thank you professor" I took a seat next to the Granger, dont blame me, I didnt get her name. I sat across two boys who's one of them was extremely familiar.

"Im Hermione, you know, professor Dumbledore didnt mention your first name there" oh great, right. That's why the most people were looking at me.

"Im Kylie, nice to meet you Hermione" I smiled and I swear the whole Gryffindor table were whispering, boys of course.

"So, judging from your lastname, are you related to Barty Crouch?" the red-head boy asked. "Im Ron by the way" he offered his hand and I shook it lightly.

"Pleasure Ron, and yes. Barty Crouch is my papa" I explained proudly, that's because I'm proud with him.

"You mean like grand-father or something?" the other boy asked. Wait, he has exactly same green eyes with me. Strange. "Yes he is, Im sorry but what's your name?" I asked him curiously.

"Sorry, Im Harry Potter" oh right, that's why he's so familiar. "Pleasure Harry"

"Shhh, the Beauxbatons is coming" Ron smirked. Girls with robes of fine silk passed the table. Of course the boys would be drolling over them.

I chuckled when Hermione shook her head. "And our friends from Nothern Europe, Durmstrang Academy!" boys with fur red-blood school robes walked quickly, stomping their stick to the floor. "Wow, that's Viktor Krum" Ron gasped.

"He's hotter than the magazine, dont you think?" I asked Hermione and she only chuckled.

"Look Hermione, someone's interested with you" I nudged her and she blushed furiously. I really hope to get sorted to Gryffindor. Because for what I examined in nearly an hour, Gryffindor house is so friendly.

"According to the ministry, only 17 years old student can join the Triwizard Tournament" Papa announced.

"RUBBISH!"

"NONSENSE!"

"THAT'S A BULL!"

Many shouted from the Hogwarts students. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are cool with it. Maybe because they're aware of this? Who knows.

"Let the dinner begin" and the food appear at the table. Whoah, gotta love Hogwarts. In Salem, most of the school property are similar with the muggle school. And we always have to queue to get our lunch. Here, you just have to pick what you like.

I looked around and caught pair of grey fascinating eyes staring at me. He's quiet gorgeous with that pale blonde hair. I saw green and snakes on his school robes. Must be Slytherin table, they're famous you know, being a pureblood and all. Papa always brought me along to a ball with most pureblood family. But I didnt think I ever saw that boy.

"Hey you're done with the dinner? We're going to the headmaster's office" said Hermione. I took a sip of what seems like orange juice but Ron said that was pumpkin juice. "yes Im ready"

"Good luck, hope you get sorted to Gryffindor, Kylie" I smiled. "Thank you Harry" he nodded. Somehow, I feel like I know him somewhere. But whatever, I shrugged it off. I need to focus where Im going to get sorted to. I began feeling nervous and all.

"Dont be nervous, there's 4 houses here and the only house you need to worry is Slytherin" Hermione chuckled. I nodded. "I actually um hanging with Slytherin at a ball the ministry held. And they're quiet fun, except when they're talking about their family and all of course" I explained.

Hermione gasped. "So you're a pureblood, huh?" I shrugged. "You could say so" I really didnt know what to say. Because she didnt know and I wont let her know about my secret. Not yet. Maybe someday. I already know Hermione is someone I could actually trust.

"_Dont trust anyone too quickly, Kylie. No one knows what behind their mask."_

Papa's word rang through my head. Oh, screw that. Sorry Papa. But Im a teenager, I suppose to be a little rebel. Or maybe real rebel.

We reached a gargoyle statue. "You should the one who ask the gargoyle Kylie, Im sure professor Dumbledore expecting you" I nodded before turning my head to the statue in front of me.

"Excuse me, professor Dumbledore asked for me" I said to the gargoyle and it opened it eyes. "Last name?" he asked cooly. "Crouch" I answered. The gargoyle turned to Hermione. "Granger" she said immediately.

"Very well" the gargoyle spun and circling-stairs appeared. "Whoah" I gasped. That's cool. "I think he's expecting you too Hermione" she shrugged and began to walk ahead.

I followed her to a big, full of books and ancient things room. Wow, I actually in Dumbledore's office.

"Ms. Crouch, Ms. Granger, we've been waiting" there's 3 other professors beside McGonagall and Dumbledore himself. Head of houses I guess.

"Take a seat here Ms. Crouch" I sat at the uncomfortable stool.

"Wait wait, I need to see the sorting" Papa barged in the room. "Hey Kylie" I smiled. "Hey papa"

"Should we start?" Dumbledore placing a big, stink, and dusted hat on my head. I nearly jumped when the hat started talking.

"Interesting head we have here.. Intellegent, brave, original with high curiousity.. the blood doesnt lie.. where should I place you.." the hat paused a second before screaming in my head. "SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
